Lego Dimensions (2015)
Lego Dimensions is a Lego action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. The game was released on September 27, 2015. Voiceover Talent *Will Arnett - Batman (The Lego Movie) *Sean Astin - Samwise Gamgee *Dan Aykroyd - Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz (Archive Sound) *Laura Bailey - Dorothy Gale, Police Officer, Wonder Woman *Colin Baker - Sixth Doctor (Archive Sound) *Tom Baker - Fourth Doctor (Archive Sound) *Troy Baker - Batman, Two-Face *Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle *John Barrowman - Jack Harkness *Brian Bloom *Orlando Bloom - Legolas (Archive Sound) *Steve Blum - Bane, Commissioner Gordon, Orc Commander, Sauron *Alison Brie - Princess Unikitty *Peter Capaldi - Twelfth Doctor *Johnny Cash - Coyote (Archive Sound) *Dan Castellaneta - Grampa Simpson, Groundskeeper Willie, Hans Moleman, Homer Simpson, Joe Quimby, Krusty the Clown, Santa's Little Helper (Archive Sound) *Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley *Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald *Peter Davison - Fifth Doctor (Archive Sound) *Charlie Day - Benny *Robin Atkin Downes *Christopher Eccleston - Ninth Doctor (Archive Sound) *Michael J. Fox - Marlene McFly, Marty Jr., Marty McFly, Marty McFly Jr., Seamus McFly *John Gegenhuber *Michelle Gomez - Missy *Grey Griffin - Daphne Blake *Jess Harnell - Cowardly Lion *William Hartnell - First Doctor (Archive Sound) *Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing *Ernie Hudson - Winston Zeddemore (Archive Sound) *John Hurt (Archive Sound) *Roger L. Jackson - Saruman the White *Charity James *Jake Johnson - Lowery Cruthers *Irrfan Khan - Simon Masrani *Tom Kane - Gandalf *Josh Keaton *John Leeson - K-9 (Archive Sound) *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Christopher Lloyd - Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown *Yuri Lowenthal *Sylvester McCoy - Seventh Doctor (Archive Sound) *Paul McGann - Eighth Doctor (Archive Sound) *Joel McHale - X-Po *Ellen McLain - GLaDOS *Scott Menville - Robin, Ticket Officer *Stephen Merchant - Wheatley *David Mitchell (Archive Sound) *Bill Murray - Dr. Peter Venkman (Archive Sound) *Liam Neeson - Bad Cop (Archive Sound) *Nolan North - Adventure Core, Boromir, General Zod, Lord Business *Liam O'Brien - Gollum, Mad Dog Tannen *Nick Offerman - Metal Beard *Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech *Jon Pertwee - Third Doctor (Archive Sound) *Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski, Owen Grady *Harold Ramis - Dr. Egon Spengler (Archive Sound) *John Rhys-Davies - Gimli (Archive Sound) *Nick Robinson - Zach Mitchell *Bumper Robinson *William Salyers *Charlie Schlatter - The Flash *Eliza Jane Schneider - Janine Melnitz *J.K. Simmons - Cave Johnson *Ty Simpkins - Gray Mitchell *Matt Smith - Eleventh Doctor (Archive Sound) *Roger Craig Smith - The Riddler *Christopher Corey Smith - The Joker *Andre Sogliuzzo - Vigo *Karen Strassman - Aunt Em, P.I.X.A.L. *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn *Courtenay Taylor - The Wicked Witch of the West *David Tennant - Tenth Doctor (Archive Sound) *Patrick Throughton - Second Doctor (Archive Sound) *Sigourney Weaver - Dana Barrett (Archive Sound) *Robert Webb (Archive Sound) *Frank Welker - Dada-Doo, Fred Jones, Mumsy-Doo, Scooby-Doo *Travis Willingham - Lex Luthor, Superman *Mick Wingert *Julie Wittner *Elijah Wood - Frodo Baggins *Jeff Bennett - Choose Goose *Matt L. Jones *Maria Bamford - Manfried *Hynden Walch - Princess Bubblegum *Fred Tatasciore *Jeremy Shada - Finn *Scott Whyte *Polly Lou Livingston - Tree Trunks *John DiMaggio - Jake *Pendleton Ward - Lumpy Space Princess *Marisha Ray *Niki Yang *Justin Roiland - Earl of Lemongrab *David Lodge *Olivia Olson - Marceline *Mark Hamill - Dark Magician *Ron Perlman - Gnarlak, The Lich *Steve Agee - Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant *John Moschitta, Jr. - Key-Per *Mandy Siegfried *Tom Kenny - Ice King, Magic Man *Dwight Schultz - "Howling Mad" Murdock, Burdock *André Sogliuzzo *Cissy Jones *Darren O'Hare *David Lodge - John "Hannibal" Smith *Marisha Ray *Brian Blessed *Amanda Troop *Sumalee Montano *Simon Pegg - Benji Dunn *Henry Czerny - Eugene Kittridge, Jim Phelps *Jason Spisak *Greg Cipes *Mark Williams - Arthur Weasley *Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid *Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom *Matthew Waterson *Evanna Lynch - Luna Lovegood *Jason Spisak - Billy Peltzer *Howie Mandel - Gizmo *Rasario Dawson *Frank Welker - Stripe *Neil Casey *Dave Fennoy - Agent Hawkins, B.A. Baracus, M.A. Maracas *Sam Riegel - Templeton "Faceman" Peck *George Kidder *Audrey Wasilewski - E.T. *Jessica DiCicco *Chris Cox *Arnie Pantoja *Julie Nathanson *Bumper Robinson *Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech (Archive Sound) *Jon Pertwee - Third Doctor (Archive Sound) *Chris Pratt (Archive Sound) *Harold Ramis - Dr. Egon Spengler (Archive Sound) *John Rhys-Davies - Gimli (Archive Sound) *Nick Robinson *Bumper Robinson *Date Boat *Paul Fieg *Elle Newlands - Claire Phelps, Max *Erica Lindbeck *Christopher Swindle *Ethan Swayer *Phoebe Cates *Frances Lee McCain *Hoyt Axton - Randall Peltzer (Archive Sound) *Edward Andrews - Mr. Corben (Archive Sound) *JB Blanc - Franz Krieger *Liz Beniot *Kirk Thorton - Shadow the Hedgehog *John Bentley - Luther Stickell *Max Mittleman - Jack Harmon *Oliver Wyman *Alex Puccinelli *Kaitlyn Robrock - Abby Yates *Melissa Van Der Schyff - Jillian Holtzmann *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman *Eliza Jane Schneider *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter (Archive Sound) *Ralph Fiennes - Lord Voldemort (Archive Sound) *Katherine Waterson - Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein *Dan Fogler - Jacob Kowalski *Eddie Redmayne - Newt Scamander *Carmen Ejogo - Seraphina Picquery *Rachel Rosenbloom *Ben Diskin - MACUSA auror *Darin De Paul - Bank Teller, Theseus Scamander *Misty Lee *Chris Fries *Sam Redford - Gilbert Bingley *Faith Wood-Blagrove - Modesty Barebone *Andrew Kishino *Peter Breitmayer *Ezra Miller - Credence Barebone *Marisha Ray *Liam O'Brien - Gollum, Lord Voldemort *Yuri Lowenthal - Graves *Nicholas Briggs *Donavan Patton *Rosario Dawson - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Grey Griffins - Female Gotham Citizen, Poppy *Steve Blum - Commissioner Gordon *Keith Ferguson *Imari Williams *Wally Wingert *Brian Bloom *Kristen Rutherford *Travis Oates *Nolan North *Andrew Kishino *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Charlie Schlatter - The Flash *Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *David Holcomb *William Daniels - K.I.T.T. *Salli Saffioti *Mariah Carey - Mayor McCaskill *Wil Arnett - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Cassandra Morris - Andy *Piotr Michael - Garthe Knight, Michael Knight *Glenn Steinbaum *Mick Wingert *Brooke Dillman *Sean Kenin *Matther Waterson - Sloth *Abby Trott - Mouth *Brina Palencia - Stef *Melissa Hutchison *Michaela Dietz *Doug Nicolas 'Talent' *Taylor Clarke-Hill *Jane Collingwood *Robert Firth *Rasmus Hardiker *Jules de Jongh *Eric Loren *Joseph May *David Menkin *Eric Meyers *Dan Russell *Kerry Shale *Martin T Sherman *Glenn Wrage *Jared Zeus 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Kari Wahlgren - Supergirl/Kara Zor-El 'Sonic the Hedgehog Level Pack' *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Miles "Tails" Prower *Laura Bailey - Omochao *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna 'The Powerpuff Girls Team Pack' *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Jennifer Hale - Artist, Ms Keane, Reporter *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Tom Kane - Him, Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny - Mayor, Narrator 'Teen Titans Go! Team Pack' *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy/Garfield Logan *Hynden Walch - Starfire/Koriand'r *Khary Payton - Cyborg/Victor Stone *Scott Menville - Robin/Dick Grayson *Tara Strong - Raven Category:Video Games Category:2015 Video Games